


Ask Me

by fyreyantic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Facials, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantic/pseuds/fyreyantic
Summary: Tony organises a group blowjob session for his sub Loki with Bruce, Clint, and Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the people who are like, 'bro where the blowjobs at?' when they read fic.
> 
> Oh and the ending is really fluffy (and maybe even cheesy) but I recently read a Frostiron fic that broke my heart so obviously the best way to deal with that was to write smut with a happy ending. /shrug

It had been weeks in the making with a lot of convincing from Tony including reaching a level of serious sincerity with the others that Tony wasn’t usually comfortable with. It was a bizarre token of affection to organise something like this but Loki knew it to be precisely that: affection.

So it was in a state of near reverence when Loki sat on his knees in front of Tony, looking up at him while nearby Steve and Bruce sat on one couch and Clint sitting on another. Their eyes were all glued to Loki. 

“Are you going to be good slut for me?” Tony asked. 

“Yes, Mr Stark,” Loki replied.

“Alright. Show them what you can do with that mouth of yours.” 

Tony started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers. 

“Wait!” Steve suddenly exclaimed. Tony sighed in frustration. 

“What?” Tony asked turning to face him. 

“I’m not sure - I mean, is this really alright?” 

“Look, trust me. Do you really think I’d be doing this if he didn’t want it? I’m not that fucked up.” 

Steve took a moment before nodding. 

“Sorry, Loki. Steve doesn’t understand how big of a cockslut you are.” 

“I understand, Mr Stark.” 

“Good boy.” 

Tony reached down to stroke Loki’s head. 

“Now, do what you’re here for.” 

Loki immediately took Tony’s cock in his mouth, sucking it fast while moving his hand up and down in synchronicity. Tony’s cock began get larger as Loki continued, keeping an even pace. Loki looked over to see what the others were doing. Clint and Bruce had their cocks out and were stroking them while Steve looked incredibly uncomfortable. However an obvious bulge in his trousers suggested he was enjoying this more than he let on. Loki moaned and Tony looked down at him. 

“You want to suck them?” 

Loki nodded as much as he could while having a cock in his mouth. His eyes were big and pleading. Tony gently nudged Loki. 

“Clint?” Tony turned in his direction. 

“Fuck, yes,” Clint replied. 

“Go,” was all Tony had to say for Loki to start crawling towards where Clint. Loki looked up, meeting his eyes. 

“He’ll do anything you want,” Tony said. “Right, Loki?” 

“Please use me as you wish, Mr Barton,” Loki said with sincerity. 

“Suck it,” Clint said with a smirk. “No hands.” 

Loki took Clint’s now hard cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked, dragging his mouth up and down the length. Clint moved Loki’s head away from him. Loki looked confused.

“You know, I never thought I’d see you like this: on your knees, sucking my cock…feel like you should pay me back for all the shit you put me through. I’m going to fuck your throat and you’re going to enjoy every moment of it, aren’t you?” 

Loki bit his lip. “Yes, Mr Barton.” 

“Good slut.” 

Loki opened his mouth, expecting Barton to shove his cock inside, but instead felt Clint’s hard dick, wet from Loki’s spit, slapping him on the face. Loki’s surprise turned to submission as he let Clint continue. 

“Fuck, you really are a cockslut,” Clint said before slipping his dick into Loki’s mouth. He grabbed Loki’s head roughly and pulled it onto his cock, forcing Loki to swallow it. Loki’s throat started spasming around it by the time it was completely engulfed. Clint held Loki’s head down in spite of the choking noises.

“Were you too ashamed when you had me under mind control to ask for my cock down your throat? I can tell it’s what you wanted.” 

Clint let Loki’s head go and Loki moved off his cock, taking a breath as spit trailed from Loki’s mouth to the head of Clint’s dick. 

“Yes, Mr Barton,” Loki said breathlessly. “I enjoy having my mouth and throat used. Please - ”

“Less talking,” Clint said, shoving Loki’s mouth back over his cock. This time he guided Loki to going back and forth, bobbing along the shaft as the head of Clint’s dick hit the back of his throat over and over. After a while of Clint continuing to control the motion of Loki’s head and Loki making choking noises around Clint’s cock, Clint suddenly jutted his hips and stilled. Loki’s eyes widened as Clint came, holding Loki’s head still while he blew his load down Loki’s throat. Loki withdrew himself once Clint let go, breathing harshly but still moving forward to gently suck the head of Clint’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Clint said, breathing out. “That was incredible.” 

Loki stopped and looked up. “Thank you for letting me suck your cock and swallow your cum, Mr Barton.” 

“Wow. Just wow,” was Clint’s response. 

Tony laughed. “Yeah, he’s really something. Bruce?” 

Bruce jumped. “Me?” 

“Don’t you want him?” Tony asked. 

Bruce looked at Loki who had started to move towards him. 

“Y-yeah. Just not…Not like Clint.” 

“He’ll do it however you like,” Tony said. Loki sat up on his knees before Bruce, looking up at him cautiously. 

“Okay. Okay, just be gentle. Just in case.” 

Bruce didn’t need to say it; the implication lay heavy in the air. For a second Loki hesitated, a flash of fear coursing his face but then it was gone as if it had never happened. Loki took Bruce’s cock in his hand and ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft. He lay kisses and sucked the side, his eyes looking up at Bruce who gently brushed a strand of black hair from Loki’s face. Loki continued to make broad strokes with his tongue. Bruce let out a shaky breath which made Loki smile. He started to stroke Bruce’s cock, taking it slow to gauge Bruce’s reaction. Loki swirled his tongue against the head, sliding his tongue against the slit eliciting a low moan from Bruce. Loki moved his hand faster along Bruce’s cock and Loki moved his head lower, maintaining eye contact, before sucking gently on Bruce’s balls. Bruce gasped quietly before letting out a gravelly moan as much out of the image of Loki eagerly licking and sucking as the actual sensation. 

Bruce’s breath hitched as Loki hummed contentedly, tongue caressing his balls almost with reverence. Loki’s hand increased its speed. Bruce let his head fall back and a nearly inaudible swear fell from his lips. Tension grew and he looked back down at Loki’s lust filled eyes. Smugness had left them and instead an almost vulnerable look presented itself. Bruce felt the Hulk at the back of his mind, apparently pleased with Loki’s submission, pushing him over the edge. He came and Loki’s mouth moved instantly to catch the thick cum oozing from Bruce’s cock. Loki licked it up hungrily, Bruce still moaning. Loki swallowed every drop Bruce gave, sucking the head of Bruce’s cock greedily while Bruce fell back against the couch. 

“Thank you, Doctor Banner,” Loki said dutifully but there was a definite edge of sincerity to it. 

“Yeah…Uh, sure,” was all Bruce could say as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

“I think he broke Bruce,” Clint joked. 

Steve smiled weakly but he looked tense. His erection was painfully obvious through his pants but he still seemed unwilling to get it out. 

“You know, if you want a blowjob, getting your dick out is probably a good start,” Tony said.

Steve blushed. “Well, it’s not - it’s just -” 

“If you don’t want to its fine. This is your decision.” 

“No, no I do,” Steve said before sighing. “I do.”

Loki crawled over to him as Steve undid his jeans, still looking a bit uncertain, and lowered his underwear, allowing his cock spring loose. Everyone in the room widened their eyes, Bruce even gasping. It was huge - the size of Tony’s forearm at least. Steve looked incredibly sheepish. 

“I know it’s big -” Steve started before Tony interrupted him. 

“No shit.” 

“- and I can understand if, you know, it’s too much.” 

Steve looked down at Loki apologetically but found Loki looking at his cock with a mixture of excitement and fascination. In fact, Steve was pretty sure he saw a tongue dart across Loki’s lips. 

“Loki, what do you think?” Tony asked. 

“Please, Mr Rogers. I want to suck your cock.” 

Steve’s cock twitched. 

“Uh…as long as you’re fine with it…” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Loki slid his lips around Steve’s cock. Loki sucked eagerly, swiping his tongue along the slit to lick the precum that had built up. Steve’s cock was thick enough that it was a stretch for Loki to even keep in his mouth but he continued sucking, slowly bobbing his head up and down to gradually take more in.   
“He’s such a cockslut. Do you want him to take all of it, Steve? I bet he could do it.” 

Loki moaned around Steve’s cock. 

“And I think he wants to,” Tony added with a smirk. 

“Okay,” Steve said breathlessly. “Okay.” 

Loki readjusted himself to make the passage easier before slowly lowering his head. His hands steadied himself on either side of Steve’s thighs. Steve let out a quiet moan as his cock slid into Loki’s mouth and the head met the back of his throat. Loki’s throat spasmed slightly and he paused, just holding himself still until it stopped. He breathed heavily through his nose before moving forward again. Loki had nearly swallowed all of it when he suddenly started choking. He drew his head back until Steve’s cock was out of his mouth. 

Loki breathed deeply and looked up at Steve, both surprised by the amount of lust they saw in each other’s eyes. 

“Loki…” Steve murmured. 

Loki smiled briefly, adjusting himself again and took Steve’s cock in his mouth with a lot more ease. Steve grasped the arm of the couch, trying not to buck his hips up into Loki’s warm, wet mouth. 

“More,” Steve said with a moan. 

Loki pushed himself down further. He fought back tears and worked past the choking feeling until Steve’s cock was down his throat, Loki’s nose touching Steve’s pubic hair. There were quiet sounds of admiration coming from the others. Loki stayed still for a moment before moving his mouth up the shaft a couple of inches. He started bobbing up and down and Steve moaned loudly, putting his hand over Loki’s head and gripping it hard. 

It wasn’t long before Steve was coming. Loki’s eyes widened but continued working Steve’s cock. At the same time he tried to swallow the large amount of cum Steve was spilling into his mouth and down his throat. Steve came longer than the others and Loki couldn’t help let a few rivulets of cum drip out of his mouth.   
When Steve had finished Loki brought his head back up and his mouth off Steve’s cock. Loki licked his lips. 

“What have I told you about wasting cum?” Tony said harshly. 

“My apologies, Mr Stark.” 

“Don’t apologise to me, apologise to him. He lets you suck his dick and this is how you repay him?” 

“Sorry, Mr Rogers,” Loki said quickly before licking up the cum that was dripping down Steve’s shaft, and onto his sack. 

Steve let out a shaky breath. He petted Loki’s head. 

“Thank you, Mr Rogers. You’ve been too kind to me,” Loki said as he looked up at Steve.

“You’re welcome,” Steve replied though he looked slightly confused.

“You’ve been so good, Loki. Do you want your reward?” Tony said. 

Loki looked up excitedly. 

“Please, Mr Stark.” 

Tony clicked his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him. Loki crawled over quickly. He knelt before Tony, biting his lip at the sight of Tony’s cock. 

Loki looked up at Tony who responded with a nod. Loki took Tony’s cock in his hand and stroked it, holding his gaze up at Tony. 

“What do you want, Loki?” 

Loki’s gaze fell and he didn’t respond. 

“They’ve already seen what a filthy slut you are. So tell me - what do you want?” 

Loki looked up at Tony shyly. 

“Please come on my face, Mr Stark.” 

“Such a good slut.” 

Batting away Loki’s hand, Tony began stroking himself, his breathing quickening. 

“Please, Mr Stark.” 

Tony started to moan. Loki licked his lips and pleaded with his eyes. 

“Stark -” 

“Fuck - Loki -” 

Tony let out a drawn out moan as thick white ropes of cum fell onto Loki’s face, covering his forehead, shooting onto his nose and against his lips. Loki licked the cum on his lips before sucking every last drop he could from the head of Tony’s cock. Loki smiled and Tony tried to not break character and smile back. 

“Do you want them to see your whore face all covered in my cum?” Tony grasped Loki’s hair. “Is that why you asked me? You wanted them to see how much of a cumslut you are?”

“M-Mr Stark -” 

Tony pulled Loki so Clint, Bruce, and Steve could see his face more clearly. They were all staring. Steve looked scandalised; Clint and Bruce both bore expressions somewhere between lust and shock. Tony let go of his hair. 

“You can touch yourself now,” Tony said indifferently.

Loki made to undo his pants and started stroking his cock, unable to hold back small moans.

“Look at them. Let them see your face when you come.”

Loki bit his lip before looking up at the others. Steve didn’t meet his eye, Bruce was flushed slightly, but Clint was staring directly at Loki. He looked disinterested, like Loki wasn’t really worth his time now Clint had gotten what he wanted from him. It tipped Loki over the edge, and he maintained eye contact as he came into his hand, his moans loud enough to echo throughout the room. Reality slipped for a moment as pleasure rushed over his senses. Loki was out of breath by the time it had finished.

“Thank them one more time, then we’ll go,” Tony said.

“Thank you for giving me permission to suck your cocks. I am very grateful.” 

Tony smiled. 

“Come on, get up.” 

Loki rose and the two of them walked together to Tony’s room. 

Tony closed the door behind them and immediately Loki sighed and sat himself down on an armchair.

“Sore knees?” 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Of course.” 

Tony went into the bathroom and threw a face towel at Loki. Loki started wiping the cum from his face. 

“Do you want anything for it?” 

“No, the pain will subside.”

Tony frowned as he noticed the slight raspiness in Loki’s voice. “I didn’t get any throat lozenges or anything, sorry. I mean, you’ve never been that loud…”

Loki shrugged. Tony decided not to press it.

“You were amazing, by the way. Like, seriously hot. Holy shit. They had no idea what hit them.” 

Loki laughed, putting down the cloth. 

“I know.” 

Tony smiled but then his expression fell. 

“Hey, uh, the things Clint was saying…that was okay, right?” 

Loki frowned. 

“I would have said if it wasn’t.” 

“Yeah, but it was a bit…real.” 

“It made it more enjoyable. He didn’t hold back.” 

Tony was still looking unsure. 

“Are you offended on my behalf? It is very noble of you, but entirely unnecessary.” 

Tony scratched the back of his head and sighed. “Oh, do you want some water?”

Loki paused. “Yes.” 

Tony got a glass from the bedside table, took it to the sink in the bathroom and filled it up. He handed it over to Loki who started to drink. 

“Oh, and Steve…you have no idea how proud I was. You swallowed his dick like a champ.”

“Did you not believe I could?” 

“Yeah, well, it was huge.” 

“I am aware. More aware than you, I’d wager.” 

Tony smiled before moving near Loki. He started running his fingers through Loki’s hair. They were both quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company.

“But he wasn’t better than me, right?” Tony asked suddenly. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Steve. He was like, twice my size.” 

“Tony, do you think that matters? He is as inexperienced as a mayfly. And to think you would doubt how much I love your cock…” 

Loki brushed his hand against Tony’s crotch. He looked up at Tony with doe eyes. 

“Round two? Really?” 

“You would refuse me to prove my adoration?” Loki’s voice then lowered to a gravelly tone. “Fuck me, Anthony.”

Tony felt a rush of arousal run through him before settling in his crotch. “Do you want to be my slut again?” 

“Yes,” Loki said quietly. 

Tony kissed him, starting off chaste then deepening. He pressed Loki against him as Loki started kissing back, opening his mouth to let Tony inside. After a few moments they broke apart. 

“Take off your clothes and lie face down on the bed.” Loki complied as Tony got the lube from out of a drawer.   
When Tony turned back he saw Loki on the bed just as he instructed. Tony just stood there a moment, taking in the sight of Loki’s pale white skin. It looked so smooth and perfect like it had been sculpted by a god. Well, maybe in a way it had been. 

“Mr Stark?” Loki’s voice drew his attention. 

“Patience is a virtue, Loki.” 

He made Loki wait for a moment longer. Loki raised his ass up, showing how ready he was. Tony smiled to himself. He lubed up one of his fingers and rubbed it against Loki’s hole. Loki squirmed. 

“No moving.” 

Loki stilled. 

“Good slut.” Tony pressed his finger slowly inside. 

“Please, Mr Stark,” Loki begged, bucking his hips back to take more. 

Tony removed his finger completely. “I told you to stay still.” 

Loki let out a frustrated whine. 

“You’ll listen this time?” 

“Yes, yes, just please -” 

Tony inserted a finger back inside Loki. 

“I’ve never seen someone want to be fucked this bad,” Tony said. 

“It’s because your cock is -” Loki gasped as Tony put another finger in and started thrusting them in and out. 

“My cock is what?” Tony mercilessly worked Loki’s ass, stretching him and pressing against just the right spot. 

“Mr Stark!” Loki cried out. 

“I love hearing you like this. I could listen to you for hours.” 

“Please don’t,” Loki said with laboured breaths. “Please just - I need you inside of me.” 

“I am inside of you.” 

“Stark -” 

Tony removed his fingers and wished he could see Loki’s face. He frowned. 

“Turn onto your back.” 

Loki obeyed and Tony looked at the mess that was Loki - his skin flushed, cock hard and already leaking precum, while his eyes were dark with lust pleading for more. 

“Shit,” Tony muttered to himself.

Loki looked confused but stopped once he saw Tony undoing his belt. Loki lifted his knees and sat with his legs wide apart. Tony quirked an eyebrow before taking out his cock and pulling Loki towards him so Loki was at the edge of the bed, before lining himself up. Loki wrapped his legs behind Tony, biting his lip in anticipation. Loki felt the head of Tony’s cock against him and made a quiet plea. 

“Please, Mr Stark. Please. Please -” 

Tony slammed hard into Loki, causing Loki to cry out. He moved his hips back and forth, fucking him fast and rough. Loki moaned loudly, unable to hold back small gasps.   
“Such a fucking slut. Three cocks aren’t enough for you, huh?” 

Loki moaned louder, his breath already short and fast. 

“They can probably hear you. They can hear how much you love dick.” 

“Yes, Mr Stark - how much I love your -” 

Loki cried out as Tony’s cock hit the right spot. Tony was relentless and all Loki could do was grasp the sheets hard, his skin over his knuckles whitening. Short, sharp breaths fell from Loki’s mouth, small moans punctuating them. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Loki. Still so fucking tight, after all the times I’ve fucked you -” 

Suddenly Tony pulled out as a thought occurred to him. Loki looked confused. 

“Get on the floor.” 

Dazed, Loki crawled and stepped off the bed. He got on all fours and Tony grabbed his hips before slamming into him again. Loki gasped and pushed his ass back, meeting Tony with every thrust. 

“You like fucking yourself on my cock?” 

Loki pushed back further needily, rolling his hips and moaning. 

“Such a fucking slut. Just begging to be used.” 

“Yes, Mr Stark - however you want.” 

Loki looked back at Tony who bit back a moan as he saw the lust-filled expression on Loki’s face, his eyes desperate for more. Tony grabbed Loki’s hair, enough for it to hurt, pulling his head back while he started thrusting hard and fast. 

“Mine,” Tony growled. 

“Yours,” Loki said, breathless. 

“Mine to fuck whenever I want. To use however I want.” 

“Mr Stark,” Loki cried out desperately. 

“Loki -” Tony’s breath hitched. 

“Mr Stark, are you -” 

“Close, yeah,” he said, a small moan leaving his lips. 

“Come inside me. Please,” Loki said. 

“Four loads not enough?” 

“Need yours. Please, Mr Stark. Please -” 

Tony let out a final loud moan as he emptied himself inside Loki, coming hard and unrestrained. He pulled out before reaching round to stroke Loki’s cock. Loki came almost instantaneously, repeating Tony’s name as pleasure washed over him in waves. When it was over he nearly collapsed on the floor. For a minute the only sound in the room was the pair of them catching their breaths. 

“Okay, let’s get up on the bed.” 

Tony tried to lift Loki up who complied before falling down on the mattress and Tony lay down beside him. For a few minutes they did nothing but rest in contentment. Eventually Loki turned towards Tony to find Tony staring at him. A beatific smile lighted up Tony’s face as though he was looking at something truly wondrous. 

“What?” Loki asked, frowning. 

“I love you,” Tony said softly. 

Loki’s eyes widened. He was speechless. The silence dragged on and Tony’s expression slowly fell.

“I’m sorry, I’ve made you uncomfortable, I -” 

“I cannot believe you said it first,” Loki interrupted. 

Relief flooded Tony and he laughed. 

“Though I did not imagine this conversation taking place with your cum in my ass.” 

“What, you were hoping for something more romantic?” 

“Frankly, yes.” 

Tony ran his hand down Loki’s hair. “I can do romantic. Do you want a poem?” 

“No, Tony -” 

“His eyes are green like a tree, so lo-ve-ly -” 

“Please stop.” 

“His hair is dark, he loves Tony Stark -” 

Loki grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head. Tony laughed. 

“But really, what did you expect? Me to serenade you?” 

“No, but you could have played the piano for me. You know how much I adore your playing.”

“And rose petals?” 

Loki wrinkled his nose. 

“No roses. Just you, a piano, and the best wine you can buy.” 

“I knew you just wanted me for my money.” 

“Just your money?” Loki said with eyebrows raised. 

“Oh yeah, and my dick. Such a gold-digger, honestly.” 

Loki snorted. 

“I’m going to have a shower and before I catch your idiocy,” Loki said, getting up.

“But you love me?” Stark asked cheekily when Loki was part day to the bathroom door.

Loki turned around slightly and said with the smallest of smiles:

“Yes. I love you.”


End file.
